


Plan B

by kitchournas



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode 3.05, Gen, Missing Scene, matchmaking gone wrong, or has it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchournas/pseuds/kitchournas
Summary: Honestly, if the very idea was not so completely out of touch with reality, Luca would almost believe they were trying to set Elia up with Silvia.





	Plan B

Luca’s pretty much lost track of how long he’s been sitting on this chair by Martino’s sofa. He was the first one up to play against Giovanni, who proceeded to kick his ass in a matter of minutes. He chalked it up to being particularly distracted tonight because he’s not usually quite that bad, no matter what the others claim. Now, he’s taken to cheering on Niccolò, who was up next and who certainly needs the encouragement as he is currently being completely destroyed by Gio as well. It’s a bit of a lost cause, but that’s never stopped Luca before. As good as Nico can be at foosball, his skills do not seem to extend to video games.

Although things look like they might be about to change. Nico’s got the ball almost at the goal, it’s the closest he’s been in a while, Luca’s on the edge of his seat, all three of them are shouting what is now more incoherent words than actual sentences at the screen, when one of Gio’s players swoops in out of seemingly nowhere and before they can realize what’s happened, he’s crossed the field and scored. Gio lets out a yell of victory and throws his arms up in the air, almost launching his controller into the wall while Nico swears profusely and Luca groans in frustration.

At the noise, Elia and Marti, who have been sitting at the dinner table with the leftover pizza, look up from Martino’s phone.

“Marti, your boyfriend sucks, so now it’s your turn,” Giovanni exclaims, pointing at the TV, high on his second victory and ready to take on his next opponent.

“See, it’s your turn. Now, leave me alone and go play,” Elia pushes Martino up and shoves his phone back at him.

“Okay, but I’m just saying, maybe think about it.”

Martino takes the few steps that separate him from the couch and squeezes himself between Gio and Niccolò, who immediately wraps his arm around him.

“There’s nothing to think about!” Elia’s tone is betraying his growing annoyance and as he continues speaking, his hands move wildly to emphasize his words. “And what’s with you and Silvia lately, anyway? You’ve been complaining about her and all her stupid ideas since you started going to that radio thing. And now suddenly she’s like your new best friend?”

Nico and Marti exchange a look before Niccolò replies.

“Her ideas aren’t all bad. And you gotta admit she’s pretty.”

He looks back to Martino who nods and points at him as if to underline his words. Elia turns to Luca, looking for support.

“Seriously, what’s with them?”

He’s not wrong. One thing about Luca is that he notices more than people give him credit for. It’s not that hard because he doesn’t think people usually give him credit for much. Just because he doesn’t always think before he speaks doesn’t mean he’s stupid or unsympathetic. He notices. And he’s certainly noticed that lately, Martino has been hell-bent on slipping Silvia’s name into conversations, and not just to complain about her, and that it only ever seems to happen in Elia’s presence. Nico always backs him up and neither Luca nor Elia have a clue as to what’s happening. Gio usually stays out of it, deflecting any question or weakly confirming whatever Martino says if Nico’s not here.

Although, in all fairness, he would have to be blind to not have noticed. People tend to say he’s got as much subtlety as a sledgehammer, but Marti clearly isn’t much more skilled. Something is definitely up. When he tried to talk to Gio about it, he just shrugged and asked what he meant. But Gio’s not a very good liar, so whatever it is, he's probably in on it, too. Elia obviously doesn’t know anything about it, but the whole situation's starting to piss him off so it’s not like Luca could get much out of him either. Martino and Niccolò just change the subject with various degrees of skill whenever he tries to bring it up.

Honestly, if the very idea was not so completely out of touch with reality, Luca would almost believe they were trying to set Elia up with Silvia. If they did, it would have to go down as the most ridiculous idea any of them has ever had. And none of them are particularly known for their brilliant plans. The only success they could claim would be having managed to bring Niccolò all the way to Bracciano last December, and that one is mostly down to Giovanni and Niccolò himself. It has got to be something else. Even though Luca can’t say he really understands what Elia has against Silvia, he knows that particular plan is doomed to fail.

Finally, he’s drawn from this thoughts when somebody calls out his name.

“What do you think, Luchi?”

He looks up to find all four of his friends looking at him expectantly and realizes he’s missed part of a conversation.

“What?”

“Silvia’s pretty, right?” Martino repeats, with a pointed look.

“She’s super pretty,” he answers before he can stop himself. The words do tend to come out of his mouth quicker than he can control sometimes. He catches a glimpse of Marti turning to Nico as he continues. “And it’s really cool that she managed to bring the radio back, ‘cause everybody thought the principal would never be down with it after the whole Chicco Rodi thing. And some of the shows they’ve got are pretty awesome, and that’s gotta take a lot of work…”

He trails off under his friends’ looks, Elia and Gio are on the verge of laugher, while Marti and Nico are staring at him with matching looks that cannot mean anything good.

“So are we playing or are we talking about Silvia?” Gio finally asks, always the one to defuse any uncomfortable situations.

Elia disappears into the kitchen to get more beer, making his feelings on the matter pretty clear. On the couch, Martino and Niccolò exchange a glance. After whatever passes between them, Marti takes his phone out again and hands it to Nico.

“Here, you do it. I gotta teach Gio a lesson.”

Luca’s not sure what’s happening but he has a feeling he’s about to find out. Nico slides closer to the armrest and to Luca’s chair, while scrolling through something on the phone. Then, he looks up.

 “Hey, Luchi, did you see the pictures Silvia posted when she went to Pescara?”

**Author's Note:**

> In this house, we love and support Niccolò Fares but we also call him out on his terrible ideas.


End file.
